Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $2\dfrac{1}{12}+1\dfrac{4}{5} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {2} + {\dfrac{1}{12}} + {1} + {\dfrac{4}{5}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {2} + {1} + {\dfrac{1}{12}} + {\dfrac{4}{5}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=3 + {\dfrac{1}{12}} + {\dfrac{4}{5}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 3+\dfrac{5}{60}+\dfrac{48}{60}$ Add the fractions: $= 3+\dfrac{53}{60}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 3\dfrac{53}{60}$